Irresponsible Urges
by FantasyGirl20
Summary: It's in the third year of Hogwarts. Remus was needed by Albus Dumbledore to teach Defense the Dark Arts in replacement of Severus Snape for the year. What will happen when he sees a certain bushy haird girl? Will his inner wolf take over him?
1. The Compartment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jk Rowling's books!**

Chp 1 the Compartment

Remus had received a letter from Albus Dumbledore saying that he was needed in Hogwarts. He packed his bags and drove to the train station. He knew how to drive a muggle car. He finally got to the train station and walked towards the platform. He entered the Hogwarts express and finally, he found a compartment and started to sleep there on the couch.

He suddenly heard three kids come inside the compartment. (It was their third year of Hogwarts.) He was awake but he was pretending to sleep listening to their conversation. "I think that was bloody brilliant." Ron said finishing their conversation.

"It's not funny Ronald, he could've been expelled." Hermione sighed then Ron rolled his eyes.

"Shove off, Hermione." Ron said then crossed his arms together.

Hermione rolled her eyes and the three of them became silent.

"Who is that guy?" Ron asked curiously.

"R.J Lupin."Hermione answered as if in queue.

"How is it that she knows everything?" Ronald asked looked at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ronald.

"It's on his briefcase, Ronald." Hermione said pointing at it.

Out of nowhere there came coldness. Hermione was confused. She held herself close to her and started shivering. Ron looked out at the window and placed the hand on the glass window. "What's happening?" Ronald asked then the train shook. He jumped and fell back on the chair.

"I – I think someone's out there!" Ron said sounding nervously.

Hermione was staring at the window nervously as well. Then suddenly the window opened and the compartment shook. Ron's eyes went wide as he squeezed the edge of the chair. "What's happening?" Ron squeaked.

Then a dark cloaked figure came inside the compartment. Hermione's eyes went wide. The dark cloaked figure stared at Harry as if they're putting up a fight. Then something amazing had happened the person who was sleeping woke up and saved Harry from the terrible monster. Hermione looked into the man's eyes and couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Finally after a few minutes Harry woke up after he'd fainted. The professor was there and took out a piece of chocolate. "What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"That thing was a dementor." Remus explained to him. "Here eat this, you'll feel better." Remus said.

Harry nodded and bit the piece of chocolate. "That was one nasty dementor." Remus smiled.

"I'm going to have a word with a driver." He said then left.

Hermione seemed as though she had so many bubbled up feelings inside her. She bit her lip as he left. She didn't want him to go. She didn't realize she was staring at the door when Harry started talking. "What are you starting at?" He asked her.

Hermione turned around and shook her head. "Oh! Nothing Harry! I was just, um, daydreaming," that's it, don't tell Harry. It would be too weird.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note: I forgot to mention that this not not my idea completely, I'm not taking full credit, ****~lovedustangel**** is I guess you can call partner in this fanfiction. Had to say that **


	3. Professor Remus Lupin

Chp 2 Professor Remus Lupin

The train finally stopped and they had carriages to bring them to Hogwarts. Hagrid guided the firsts years back to Hogwarts. But Hermione, Ron and Harry all climbed on the carriage they finally got to the entrance of Hogwarts. They entered through the doors and walked towards the great hall. Hermione was curious as to know why that man was there. She knew his name, but why was he in that compartment? Finally they walked inside the Great Hall and took their seats in the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Finally after everyone was settled in and they took their seats in the own house and Dumbledore stepped on the podium to present his usual speech.

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts!" he paused then smiled at everyone in the room even Harry. "We have a few new rules I would like to take caution. Dementors are outside as we speak, they're searching for Sirius Black. But please pay no attention to them. "He paused then everyone nodded and it became silent in the room. "I would also like to present you our new teacher for Defense the Dark Arts, Professor R.J. Lupin." Professor Dumbledore had said and Remus stood and nodded with a smile. He sat back down then noticed the bushy haired girl in the Gryffindor common room. His eyes went wide but then quickly brought them to normal. He sat there contently and calmly trying not to make a scene. "And now let's eat!" Professor Dumbledore opened his hands and sat back down. Then as he said that there was a table full of food from chicken to salad.

Hermione wasn't really hungry. Did she just hear Professor Dumbledore right? She couldn't believe it. She shook her head as she was thinking this. Remus Lupin a teacher? She couldn't like a teacher. No that would be absurd! Harry and Ron looked at her like she was crazy; mostly Ron looked at her like she was crazy. Harry was just Harry usually. Hermione felt her two best friend's eyes at her. She turned around to look at the two. She bit her lip. "What are you two looking at?" She said sounding like she hissed at them.

"Nothing," the two of them said simultaneously.

Hermione rolled her eyes then finally started eating. She had some of the salad and some fruit. After they ate everyone walked towards their dorms. Hermione, Ron and Harry were talking randomly. Hermione couldn't help but think of Professor Lupin. She sighed as she walked into the girls dormitory. She got ready for bed and crawled inside to dream of her new year.


	4. Author's Note 2

**Author's note: Thank you for all those reviews, I appreciate them **

**Makes me want to write more! I'm going to take the weekend to write the next chapter, in point of view, who do you want the point of view to be in this chapter? Any suggestions please I'm all ears!**


	5. Hermione granger

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter sorry it took me a while to update the story! I Had no muse to write more D: But I'm back now! Hopefull :D Well! I've made up my mind with the point of view! I hope you like this next chapter!**

_Point of View: Hermione Granger_

After the Great Hall Harry, Ron and I went to our Gryffindor dorms. _Was he looking straight at me?_ I shook my head. _That couldn't be right._ Harry noticed me thinking in my head. He thankfully knew not to talk to me while Ron was there. But I'm pretty sure I'll be getting a lecture of who not to love. _Did I say love? _Nah I can't love Profesor R.J. Lupin! He's a professor! I bit my lip nervously while finally getting to the fat lady. "Fortuna Major."Harry said then the door opened.

"I'm tired, I'm heading to sleep."Ron said then turned to look at Harry."You coming?" He asked then Harry nodded."I'll be there in a few minutes."He said.

I gulped. _I was in trouble._ I bit my lip then raised my right eyebrow. I crossed my arms together and humphed. "What do you want?"I asked looking a little mad.

"I know, and don't try to back out of this conversation. Remus? You've got to be kidding me!"Harry said then sat down on the couch, thankfully everyone was still at the Great Hall eating dinner and talking.

I frown."It's not a big deal, Harry! Kids my age have teacher crushes all the time! And their best friends don't seem to make a big deal. Honestly, Harry. Do you think it'll go any further?"I said then sat down on an empty chair opposite of Harry. I sighed."I like him, okay? Can you not tell Ron? Please?"I asked practically begging him.

Harry sighed."You know, Hermione, that I honestly wouldn't mind you and Remus dating, I'll keep it to our sleves. Don't worry."He said then smiled at me.

"I just don't know why, but something about him. Harry, what do you do when you love somebody?"I asked curiously.

"Blimey, Hermione, love? I thought this was a crush!"Harry frowned. He sighed."I'm not really sure, Hermione, I'm not in the same situation like you are in. But when you love someone, anyone, I'll support you no matter what. Just don't delay telling Ron when the time comes."Harry said with a soft smile.

I sighed and nodded."Fine."I said agreeing what he said."Good night."I told him with a smile then I walked towards the girl's dorm and prepared for my sleep. I crawled into my bed and pulled my covers over me and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Harry Potter

Point of view: Harry Potter

I didn't know what to think of Hermione's crush, or love. I shook my head as I was in the common room the night I had my discussion with Hermione. What did she see in Remus where she didn't see in Ron? Was it because Ron was to immature for her age, that she realized that she should like someone older then her? I shook my head at that thought. No it couln't be that, could it? As I was writing down my essay I had for Professor Snape, Ron entered the common room. I looked up nervously."Hi, Ron."I said and forced myself to smile.

Ron grinned at Harry."Hey, mate. What are you doing?"He asked as he took a seat next to me.

"I procrastinated, the day before my homework from Professor Snape."I said then showed him the paper.

"Ah, I actually did that yesterday."He said proudly.

I raised my right eyebrow."Why the sudden change of heart?"I asked curiously.

"I, um, well, you see, I want Hermione to notice me."He said and blushed.

I laughed at what he said then paused. Maybe I shouldn't go into this with Ron."Right, well, good luck with that, I'll be heading to bed, I need to er, sleep after I've done my homework. Writing tired me out."I said yawning.

"Alright then, night, Harry."He said thne I left, more like rushing towards the boys dorm. Few that was close, I didn't want to get into a fight with Ron, not now. I didn't want to go in between the to of them. I sighed as I got into bed and took my glasses off and put it on the night stand next to me.


	7. Hermione Granger talks to Remus 1st Time

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter and decided to speed it up to 4 years, I think it would've been weird to have a teacher student relationship at age 11 don't you think? I thought it would've been good because she can try dating Rom first and see if she like him more then professor Lupin :) So, Hermione an Ron dated before year 4, I changed it a bit, I really do hope you like it? Please tell me what you think about it! I would love to know your insite!**

_4 years later_

**Hermione's point of view. **

It's been a years since my break up with Ron. I've been with him for two years now, and I thought I loved him, but, well you see, he cheated on me from Luna. I couldn't believe it when I heard it. I mean choosing Luna over me? That's ridiculous! I was lying down on my bed and sighed. That imaged burned the insides of me. I should've dated Professor Lupin instead of that bastard Ron. Unbelievable! I know, I know, it's been a year and I should've been over it by now, but if you can see me right now I look like a complete mess. I just hope that this year would be a good year and maybe I'll find the courage to actually talk to professor Lupin.

I knew that Ginny was waiting for me in the common room with Harry. I just haven't been feeling up to it lately. Ron was my actual first love! How could anyone forget about their first love? Especially that I had sex with him for the first time. Damn it! This keeps on bugging me!

I sighed as I thought I needed some fresh air instead so I gave in. It's been a couple of days since we all moved back in Hogwarts. It's our fourth year and I'm kind of dreading it, do you know why?

Well I'll tell you, it's because of the dance, the Yule Ball is this special event they hold every four years. I sighed as I gotten my clothes on and brushed my hair. I walked downstairs then noticed the two of them were still there."you guys are still here? Will you two just leave me alone!"I said angrily.

Harry glanced at Ginny and then looked at me with a frown."We're just worried about you, Mione, that's all."he said then place his arm on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and opened them."I'm fine. Now, can we please go, I need some fresh air."I said looking at with a disapproving look.

"Look, Mione, we get it that you're mad at Ron for...Doing what he did, but can you not yell at us? We didn't do anything."Ginny said this time with a frown.

I sighed,"you're right, I'm really sorry guys."I said the hugged my two best friends."I know you two are loyal to me."I grinned at them for the first time in a year.

Harry beamed in happiness as he saw my grin."Lets go! I know someone who's dying to meet you!"he said with excitement.

I groaned, please don't let it be Ron.

"It's a surprise and you'll love my gift to you!"he said beaming with happiness.

I looked at him confused."What are you talking about Harry?"I asked curiously.

"We are taking you to the Three Broomsticks and then you'll see!"he said the held my hand and Ginny held my other hand. I smiled at the two of them they were trying to make me feel better and it worked!

After ten minutes they arrived at Hogsmead. They walked to Three Broomsticks and gasped. He was there! Oh my gosh!

"Harry, you didn't!"I hissed at him. I wasn't ready to face him! Not now!

"Come on, you used to have a crush on him, and I think it's time to rekindle your crush."he grinned

I hugged him tightly."Thank you Harry you're truly and amazing friend."I told him then kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Now go on! He's waiting for you!"he told me then I walked toward him not sure if I looked presentable to him. I blushed as I saw him properly."Professor Lupin what a nice surprise to see you."I said with a sweet smile.

"Please, Miss granger call me Remus."he said softly then I blushed once again. I sat down on the opposite side of him and took off my coat and put it on my chair.

"Then you can call me, Hermione, Remus."I told him nervously. Gosh! I never been so nervous in my life!


	8. Remus and Hermione's first date

**Disclamer: Do not own Harry Potter! **

**Hope you guys like this next chapter! :D**

Remus and Hermione's first date

_Remus's point of view._

She looked gorgeous. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this really Miss Granger? The eleven year old who would always raise her hand? She matured, I noticed that in her. I smiled smugly as she sat down. Should I really be endangering a student due to my condition? Meaning me being a werewolf? I hope she doesn't notice me checking her out. How a girl could be interested me, I don't know.

I noticed Hermione raised he right eyebrow at her."So, why is it my friends told me took me here?"She asked me with curiosity.

I grinned at that question."And I thought you would know."I told her then chuckled a little.

Hermione blushed."Maybe it was set up."She said shrugging her shoulders while looking around.

I looked confused. A set up? Why would anyone want to set up a teacher and a student. Better yet, why would anyone set up with someone like me? I shook my head."There must be a mistake."I said with a frown.

Hermione's eyes were wie and frowned. Was she expecting a compliment? I looked confused once evening wasn't going anywhere. I picked up my hand for the waiter. Then finally the waiter came. I looked at Hermione and smiled a little trying to make her feel better."Would you like anything off the menue while we're here? I'll pay."I said trying to be nice.

Hermione blushed."I have money, I can pay."She suggested.

I shook my head."Enjoy this while you're here, Hermione. I'll pay, it's the least I can do."I told her while still smiling.

Hermione nodded without saying a word.

"What would you like for drinks?"Asked the waiter.

"Just water."Hermione mumbled.

"Same with me."I told him.

Hermione bit her lips nervously."Hey, no need to be nervous here, we're on a friendly date,"I told her trying to make her feel better.

Hermione smiled a little."I'm sorry I'm nervous. It's just."She blushed.

I sighed then looked at her. Really looked at her. She looked amazing tonight. I smiled at her. Maybe this could work out? But then again, who was I kidding? I'm a werewolf. No one would love a werewolf, like me.

"Hermione? I know this sounds strange, and all of a sudden, but I-I've liked you ever since I met you at the train."I said blushing this time myself. And I decided that I was going to take chances in life.

Hermione gasped at what he said."You-you've always liked me?"She asked, repeating what I said before.

I nodded looking seriously."Yes, Hermione, I know it's taken a while since I've met you, but I was wondering if you'd like to, I dunno, go out on a date with me? Of course this will have to be a secret, I mean with the student teacher relationship, I wouldn't think Professor Dumbledore would approve, would you?"I asked raising my right eyebrow.

Hermione blush deepend even more."I'd love to, Remus,"She whispered. This may be the happiest day of my life!

I grinned."I'm so glad you said yes, we can start now if you like?"I said then chuckled.


	9. Ronald Weasley

Point of View: Ron Weasley

Something fishy is going on around here. I was walking back towards the Gryffindor Common room, when I didn't see Hermione there, or Harry, or even Ginny. I was confused. Would they be in the library studying? Hermione always like studying in the library. I smiled at to myself. Yep, she should definitely be there. Luckily it wasn't past cerfew, otherwise I would need to ask Harry to borrow his invisibility cloak. I walked fast towards the library hoping to catch her there. Maybe I was over reacting. Yeah, that's it. I'm over reacting.

When I finally got to the library it was empty. I frowned. This was insane! What could they possibly be doing tonight? I sighed as I decided to get back to the Gryffindor common room. When I entered I saw Harry and Ginny ther cuddled up."Where the hell have you two been?"I asked curiously.

"Hello to you too, Ronald."Ginny said glaring at him.

"Don't give me that glare, Ginny. I've been looking all over for you two,"I paused looked around, crud, she wasn't here."And, where is Hermione?"I asked turning my to the two of them.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other oddly then they blothed glared at me oddly."Don't give me that stare, you heard me! Where is Hermione?"I asked, I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting, and I couldn't do that when she wasn't here. I raised my right eyebrow."Well? I'm waiting."I said then started to tap my foot.

"You see, Ron,"Harry started to say. Then Ginny interrupted."She's near the lake."

I looked confused."The lake? What on Earth would she be doing there?"I asked curiously.

"She wanted to have fresh air, she wasn't feeling well."Harry said this time. Ginny was looking at him while Harry was talking. As if she was mesmorized by the way he was talking.

"I don't believe this."I said then stormed out of the Gryffindor Common room then rushed towards the Lake.

"Hi Ron!"Lavender said. Oh no, not her.

"Not now, Lavender, I'm busy."I mumbled to her.

"I just wanted you to know that I feel bad for the way I asked in front of you, wanted to know if we can start over? Please! I'll do anything for you!"Lavender said desperately.

I rolled my eyes, when is this girl ever going to stop?"Look, Lavender, I will never be with you, never, I don't want to be with any other girl other then Hermione Granger, Not Luna, not her ever again. Do you understand?"I said then Lavender's eyes went wide and she started to tear and left. I sighed."Finally that was over with, now time to look for Hermione Granger."I mumbled.

"Oi! Ron!"Fred and George said as they started to walk past me.

I stopped as they paused in my direction."What is it now, Fred and George? If you can see, I'm kind of busy here?"I said.

"I over heard you talking to Lavender, I - well, we thought you were kinda harsh on her. She was only trying to win you back. Just like you're winning Hermione back."Fred said with a grin

I rolled my eyes."I'm sorry, I'm not in a mood, guys, really. I'm looking for Hermione?"I said.

"Hermione? Well, don't worry mate, I saw Hermione with Harry and Ginny earlier, they were headed to Hogsmead."George said grinning.

"Hogsmead? But Harry and Ginny left and they were at Gryffindor Common room! Where is Hermione now? The two said that she's near the lake."I told them.

"Well, than my dear brother is a lie."George said."Maybe it's time you start talking to Harry for real?"George asked.

"No, I need to talk to Hermione."


	10. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter….If this doesn't make sense let me know, haven't written a chapter in this story in a long while.**

Hermione giggled. "You know that we're on a date, right, Professor Lupin?"She smiled then the waiter came over and gave them the water.

"When will you learn to call me Remus?"He said while smiling at her as well.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, it's a habit I have." She giggled.

Remus kept on smiling then took out his hand underneath the table and took hers softly. He looked into her eyes and she started to blush again.

"You know, I don't like that teacher Hagrid. His stupid bird creature scratched me the other day. I'm thinking of reporting him to father." Draco said to his friends as he walked inside Three Broom Sticks.

"Oh my gosh! Hide me!"She whispered, "I don't want them to see me!" She bent underneath the table while Remus stayed up.

Remus looked confused then looked at Draco then back at his drink. He sipped a drink of his water as he kept on listening to Draco's conversation.

"Honestly what was Professor Dumbledore thinking of hiring that old giant!"Draco laughed as he sat down with his friends.

Remus clenched his fist trying to calm down because Draco was talking bad about his friends. He was also hoping that he and his friends would leave already.

The waiter came to Draco and his friends and asked them a question.

"Butter beer for my friends and me."Draco said snonbily.

Remus rolled his eyes, 'what a scumbag' he thought.

Hermione pulled his leg trying to get his attention. He jumped, right he need to distract them.

Remus jumped and walked toward the bar area then asked for a butter beer.

Draco raised his right eyebrow then looked up at Remus and Remus tried to keep calm.

Finally the butter beer came and he took a large sip of it. Draco sat down next Remus.

"You have a problem, professor?" Draco asked annoyingly.

Remus raised his right eyebrow then turned around at Draco. "Nothing." He said then left money and tip and walked away from the Three Broom Sticks.

Hermione was waiting outside the restaurant sitting on a chair reading a book while trying not to look anxious. Finally Remus walked out and found Hermione.

"Finally…I was worried Draco had caught us. We need to be more careful. Even though Harry and Ginny. I just don't want Draco to know. He's a bit of a snob, as you can see."She chuckled.

Remus smirked and chuckled. "Yeah, I know that he's one big snob." He said then rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, what happened," Hermione frowned.

"It's nothing; let's just get out of here. I know a better spot to spend time together." Remus said then held her hand with a smile.


	11. The Fight

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, I hope this is great! Please let me know!**

While Hermione and Remus were walking towards where he was taking her, she noticed Ron coming towards their way. "Oh no!" Hermione said with a frown. "It's Ron, I can't let him see me here…Please, Remus, we have to go somewhere else, hide me!"She said taking him closer towards her.

Remus nodded. "Follow me."He said then rushed the two of them to the book store.

"Good thinking Ron never goes to a book store." Hermione said trying to catch her breath.

Remus sighed. "You have to tell him eventually, Hermione." Remus said then wrinkled his nose.

She sighed, "I know, I just don't want to hurt him." She frowned. He held her hand softly.

"I know you don't want to hurt him, but it's better if he doesn't hear it from someone else." He said seriously.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She said then kissed him on his forehead. "I'll be back." She smiled then walked out of the book store. She took a deep breath then found Ron in the middle of Hogsmead.

Ron looked at Hermione and rushed towards her. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you," He said then held her hands. "I have to talk to you." He said.

"Can we just talk in privately?" Hermione said softly. Ron nodded and he held her hand and they walked towards the lake.

"Look I-"Ron started to say but Hermione interrupted.

She placed her fingers on his lips. "Let me speak first." She started to say and Ron nodded. "I'm starting to see someone. And promise not to be mad, because I know you Ron and you get mad easily. And you met Luna, and you're happy right?"

Ron raised his right eyebrow. "How did you-?"

Hermione shook her head. "I bumped into you and Luna making out in a closet. Ginny was the one to convince me to go out. She noticed I liked someone a couple of years ago, and never had the courage to ask him out. And they set me on a date with him."She bit her lip.

Ron was so confused. "Wait a minute, so you're telling me that you were on a date with that bimbo?!" Ron said annoyingly.

"Don't talk to me like that! I knew you wouldn't understand me. And that person you think is a bimbo is Professor Lupin….That's right, I like Professor Lupin!"Hermione yelled at Ron.

"You must be bonkers, Hermione. You inspect me to believe that you like out past teacher? You're out of your mind! He's too old for you!" Ron said, he looked as though he was going to blow up.

"Don't tell me what to do, Ronald Weasley! He's a better man then you'll ever be!"Hermione said then all of a sudden Remus rushed over to Hermione to calm her down.

"Oh just perfect! Professor Lupin coming to the rescue; have a nice life Hermione." Ron said then took his bag and left.

Hermione dropped to the floor and started to cry hysterically. Remus dropped down next to Hermione and held her hands. "If he's not worthy of being you're friend, then forget about him." He whispered.

"I can't just forget about my best friend, Remus." She said while still crying.

Remus nodded, "I understand, just give him some time." He whispered to her ear and held on to her. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come, let's go to my place, I'll make you hot chocolate."He said softly.

Hermione nodded then wiped her tears away and slowly got up. She held his hand then the two walked towards his apartment which was close by.


	12. Hot Chocolate

**-Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I've made a new chapter! Someone had suggested that I were to make this story M rated, I would, but I'm not so good with the "sex" scenes or the cursing language, if anyone has any suggestions for me, please let me know! And I'll think it through **** Well here it goes the next chapter! Hope you guys like it, and disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. I'm also going to try and change things around let me know if you like this format better!**

_Hermione dropped to the floor and started to cry hysterically. Remus dropped down next to Hermione and held her hands. "If he's not worthy of being you're friend, then forget about him." He whispered._

_"I can't just forget about my best friend, Remus." She said while still crying._

_Remus nodded, "I understand, just give him some time." He whispered to her ear and held on to her. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Come, let's go to my place, I'll make you hot chocolate."He said softly._

_Hermione nodded then wiped her tears away and slowly got up. She held his hand then the two walked towards his apartment which was close by._

Finally after what seemed like forever, but in reality it was ten minutes of walking, they made it to Remus's apartment. Hermione had finally felt nervous all of a sudden. She bit her lip hoping that Remus wouldn't see her so nervous.

Remus smiled and opened his door. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll bring you your hot chocolate." He said then walked towards the kitchen.

"Thank you, you're so kind."She said then sat down to the closets chair near the fireplace. She sighed as she hugged herself not realizing that she was cold.

Remus looked through the window in his kitchen and noticed that she was shivering he left the stove on along with the kettle. "You look freezing." Remus said then rushed towards her and shrugged his coat off and put it over her. "There, I don't want you catching a cold." He said then walked towards the fireplace and put some extra wood in the fireplace then made the fire.

"Thank you." She said then blushed. "You're being too kind to me. After the whole Ron incident I would think you would have nothing to do with me."She said with a frown.

"After that incident, I would have loved to be near you all the time, so I can protect you," he said seriously and kindly.

"I don't need protecting Remus," she said then placed her hand on his shoulder. Remus turned around then looked at Hermione; he knelt beside her and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her on her lips. "Protecting you give me joy that you're safe, just being near your side is enough, Hermione. When I first saw you, you were this bright witch of your age, and now you're a young lady, who's still bright and beautiful as ever!" He said with a grin then caressed her softly. "I would do anything to protect you, you're my life now," he said then kissed her on her forehead.

Hermione kept on smiling, she felt like she was on cloud 9. "And so are you," she said back to him while still smiling.

"Right, well that's all settled I'll make you the hot chocolate I told you about."He said then got up but Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder for him to stop. He knelt back down to stare into Hermione's eyes then leaned towards her ever so slowly then touched her lips softly then closed his eyes as well as Hermione closed her eyes as they had their first kiss.

"I'm really glad I met you," Hermione said then Remus smiled and nodded and walked back to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate he promised to make her.


End file.
